Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a mobile terminal including a light guide unit with a simple structure and a method for manufacturing the mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Many components have to be mounted in the mobile terminal for diverse functions. Accordingly, the sizes of the internal components have to become small and the manufacturing price has to be lowered. In addition, the processes required to fabricate such a mobile terminal have to be simplified.
A conventional light guide unit 10 shown in FIG. 15 includes a light guide film 11, a white film 13 and a reflection film 14 bonded to upper and lower surfaces of the light guide film 11, respectively, using bond 12 and a printed circuit board 185 and a case 109 bonded to the white film, using a double-sided tape 15.
To dispose several layers 11, 13 and 14, adhesive 12 and 15 has to be applied several times, thereby complicating processes and increasing expense and thickness. There is one advantage that light escapes in a lateral direction as shown in FIG. 15.